New Blood, No Blood and Bad Blood
by hellokhaleesi
Summary: Sherlock and Joan turn up in a tiny Virginia town called Mystic Falls to investigate a savage serial killer who leaves no evidence, needs no means of restraint and mysteriously vanishes... along with his victims blood. Meanwhile, Klaus struggles to maintain a bloodbag life for Caroline. Little do the two pairs know how much they really need each other.
1. Murder (POV Caroline)

Klaus, forever the heavy sleeper since his new diet of blood from anywhere but the vein, was still happily dozing when Caroline woke up. She lay there for a bit, feeling the rise and fall of his chest, but she was not content to lay idly when there was a mysterious and yet unseen new vampire in town.

A string of bodies had left the morgue works scrambling to find space, and the mayor was struggling to control a growing mob. Their demands for justice, more work, more effort, more protection were justified, but Caroline despaired as she, Klaus and the mayor knew full well there was little that could be done.

Worse still, the vampire was on the brink of becoming a cult legend; his M.O was unforgettable. He hunted couples, friends and pairs of people. He would compel one to watch in silence while the other was hung upside down, so when their throat was slit, he could collect the blood as it dripped from their dying body. The remaining person was compelled to slit their own throat, and he drank from the wound.

Caroline felt a shiver down her spine. Hauling herself from her bed, she threw on Klaus's disgarded shirt from the night before and slumped downstairs. Flicking the TV on, and pouring a cup of coffee, she observed the mess that covered the kitchen counter; maps, pictures, police reports, autopsy reports, theories, suspects... the list was endless.

She looked around their new kitchen; the second Klaus discovered the evidence to prove the killer was a vampire, he had 'acquired' a new apartment, far less conspicuous than his grand mansion. She remembered sadly the look in his eye when he admitted he was afraid he could not protect her.

"I might not always be there," he said, eyes dropping to the ground. "And I don't want to think of what I would do to this world is any harm came to you."

So, the smaller, less grand apartment quickly became their home. Klaus saw to that the owner, a pretty girl named Daisy, was holidaying for a minimum of six months, giving them plenty of time to get the situation under control.

However, Caroline was much more optimistic about Klaus's ability to protect her than he was. The thought that caused the most stirring in her mind was the fact they had just acquired (however crudely) their own place. He thought nothing of it, only concerned for her safety, but Caroline got a whole colony of butterflies in her stomach at the thought that she and Klaus had their own place.

That, and keeping him cold turkey. Caroline noticed a large amount of girls entering his house, and seemingly never leaving. She had learnt that it is very hard teaching an old werewolf new tricks, but she put her foot down at the slaughter of college girls in their bedroom.

Caroline drank only from blood bags (something Klaus liked to call her 'sippycup diet') and she noticed the only thing they disagreed on was where his next meal came from. He had, however begrudgingly, agreed to do a trial run.

"Morning, love." A kiss on the cheek stirred her. He wrapped his arms around her stomach, resting his head on her shoulder. "Still debating serial killers?"

"How can't I?" she despaired.

"Just stop worrying." he said calmly as he turned her around to face him. "We're in here, he's out there. He can't hurt you." He kissed her, softly at first, then harder, until she felt the counter press into the small of her back.

"Klaus..." she mumbled in between his kisses. "We can't... things to do..."

"Yes, we do have lots to do." he said into her neck. He pulled her up, and sat her on the counter and pushed forwards so their bodies were pressed together. Caroline was massively aware that she was only wearing a shirt several sizes too big for her, something he was largely devoid of.

She giggled as she felt the first flicks of his tongue on hers, but the sound of the door knocking nearly sent her flying off the counter.

He pushed her behind him, the low rumbles of his wolf side already audible.

"Mr Mikaelson, Miss Forbes, I know you're in there." A male, British voice yelled through the door. "You don't make love very quietly, but just in case the neighbours didn't hear, I can continue this conversation through the door..."

Klaus was at the door before the man could finish his sentence, but Caroline muttered at him loudly. She indicated his face silently, and he scowled before his eyes returned to their normal brown and his features were a little less harsh.

He opened the door; "What?" he said darkly.

"Ah, Niklaus Mikaelson, I assume?" The British man's voice was cheery and upbeat. "And Caroline Forbes? I'm so sorry to interrupt, but I was directed here by a friend of yours."

He stuck his head around the door frame, allowing Caroline a wave. His features were sharp, his face narrow and his cheekbones high. His slight stubble added a somewhat attractiveness to him, despite his abrupt entrance. A woman also appeared; very slight of frame, Asian, her long black hair left to flow by the sides of her face. Her face was the picture of awkwardness and a silent apology.

"Who are you? Who directed you here?" Caroline said, desperately pulling the shirt down as far as it would go.

"Matt Donovan informed me that were investigating a serial killer in your little town here." he said as casually as one might comment on the weather. "My name is Sherlock Holmes, this is my apprentice Joan Watson. I wondered if we might share case notes."


	2. Partners (POV Caroline)

_Point of View: Caroline_

Sherlock and Joan walked into the tiny apartment, her rather more awkwardly than her him.

Their apartment was open plan. Pale laminate floor and pale walls opened the tiny place up. The apartment was a series of rooms coming off one straight corridor. As Klaus lead the odd pair down it, Caroline appeared out of their bedroom, trusting a pair of jeans and a t-shirt at him.

She shook hands with Sherlock and Joan, taking them in. He looked like a detective from the 1940's, and she looked like a catalogue model.

Klaus dressed, quite unashamedly, in front of them. Sherlock wasn't bothered, but she noticed Joan looking awkwardly around, trying to find something to look at that wasn't her half-naked boyfriend.

"So, what are you?" he asked as he pulled up his fly. "Police?"

"No, we consult for the NYPD, but it's been rather slow recently. But then, eight dead bodies in three months in a little town like this? That's just irresistible."

"New York?" Klaus sounded impressed. "Funny place. I always preferred Chicago."

"Is it true you've been investigating these deaths?" Joan piped up.

"Yes, we've been looking into them."

"May I ask why?"

Klaus swallowed, pausing before answering. "This killer is targeting couples, and this is a small town. Caroline and I would be obvious victims, and at the rate he's going through bodies, I'd rather he was caught sooner than later." He put an arm around her to emphasise her point, but she could see they didn't look convinced.

"The coffee pot has just finished this instant," she said cheerily. "so why don't we all go through to the kitchen, and we can show you what we have."

They did, and Caroline busied herself with coasters and mugs and coffee pots. Before giving Klaus his clothes, she had stuffed all of the evidence leading to vampires in the cutlery draw. Their evidence pile now looked a little sparse, but she rather that than these two investigators went poking round in the supernatural world.

Klaus, Sherlock and Joan sat at the breakfast bar, scanning the photos, lists and maps that had been strewn across it in the last month or so.

"Do you have any suspects?" Sherlock asked. "I mean, you do live here. You're more likely to know than us."

"No," Caroline said slowly. "We don't think he's from around here anyway."

"What makes you say that?" Joan raised her eyebrows.

Klaus reached across, pulling out a dusty police file. "The Florida 16. Over the course of five years, from 1982 to 1987, eight pairs of people vanished in Florida. They ran in different social circles, lived in different areas, different ages... you get the idea. The only thing that linked these pairs was that they vanished; no body, no note, no blood, no hairs, no sign of struggle and no forced entry."

"You went back all the way to the 80's, impressive. How did you get your hands on a police file?" Sherlock flicked through it.

"My mum's the sheriff, she's been pulling in favours to help."

Sherlock didn't ask why a sheriff was helping a civilian solve a case, as opposed to the other way round. "So, nothing like this since 1987? Where do you think he's been?"

Klaus saved Caroline. "We think he's been out of the country. We haven't been able to find anything like it though, so either he was in a country like Korea or in the Middle East, or he was in prison."

Another lie. Klaus knew exactly where the killer had been; there had been a string of similar disappearances in Mexico City during the 1990's. However, here, he had started leaving the bodies. And bite marks. He also knew where he had been previous to 1985. Ten people missing in Italy during the 1950's, four people missing in 1923 in France, twenty two people missing in Norway in 1900, and the first recorded disappearances; twelve dead, found within the space of six months in Egypt, 1882. Klaus believed that this was where the vampire was turned and started killing. There was no pattern to these deaths; sometimes he left the bodies, sometimes he bit them, sometimes he left a mess, sometimes he left no trace at all. He was erratic, crazy and sadistic, and now he was in Mystic Falls.

"You said he didn't leave the bodies in Florida? Are you sure it's the same person then?" Joan was now looking through the file.

"Motives change, they adapt. Maybe he's getting cocky, leaving evidence." Klaus shrugged.

They all sat in silence for a minute. Sherlock irritably shuffled through papers and photos, Joan bit her lip as she scanned the report and Caroline moved protectively in front of the cutlery draw. Klaus titled his head at her in confusion; "The other evidence." she mouthed silently at him, He nodded, chuckling.

"All of the victims were taken from their home?" Sherlock asked as he flicked between several pages in the most recent of files.

Caroline nodded.

"Right, well I'd like to visit the home of the first victims, Abbey and Anna Browne."

"I'll come with you." Klaus piped up quickly. "They haven't released the scene yet, and I can get you behind the tape. This isn't New York."

"Well, that sounds good. Shall we be off then?"


	3. Discovery (POV Joan)

_Point of View: Joan_

Sherlock and Niklaus had left not long before, leaving Joan and Caroline in the kitchen. Caroline was pretty, very pretty. And young, too. Joan placed her at no more than 19. She wondered what a gorgeous young girl – who by all appearances was highly intelligent – was hanging out in an apartment, investigating murders.

Joan idly fiddled with the spoon in her coffee, aware of Caroline's eyes on her.

"Are you and Sherlock... you know, a thing?"

Joan looked up. "Oh, no, no, no. Just friends. Kind of, more like colleagues that live together, and sometimes even talk. But not... a _thing_." she said, shaking her head defiantly. Caroline didn't look convinced.

"You live together, but you're not _together_ together?"

"Nope," she sighed, "I moved in as Sherlock's sober companion when he left rehab. And my contract ran out, I quit my job, and now I'm his apprentice. I just never really left, I suppose."

She looked shocked. "Sober companion?"

"Yep."

"He was an alcoholic?"

Joan laughed. "No, heroine."

Caroline winced. "Nasty stuff. He seems so... not druggy."

She chuckled. It was hard to get an idea what Sherlock was like. She often wondered if Sherlock knew what Sherlock was like. Of course he did. This was Sherlock they were on about. "What about you and Niklaus?"

"We've not been together long, but I split my time living here and at my mum's. He prefers me living here, says he can protect me here. It's not our flat," she waved her hand absently. "we're only house-sitting for a friend while she goes travelling."

"How come you're not going to college?"

Caroline's face fell. "I stayed here so I could help Klaus, he had a _drinking_ problem for a while, but he's doing pretty good. Besides, it's been a bad few years. I would have been going by myself anyway. My friend Elena went through a bad time, and never got any applications out, Matt never bothered because he thought he was failing everything, so he's gone on a road trip with Klaus's sister. And Bonnie..." he looked at the ground. "Bonnie died not long ago."

"I'm sorry." Joan tried to give a comforting smile. It sounded like a harsh place to live.

"Yeah, well, this isn't exactly the best place to be if you want a long life. Or, if you're related to Elena." Caroline shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"Her parents died not long back, then she found out she was adopted. Then, she met both her biological parents and they both died horrifically. Then her aunt died. After that, her aunt's boyfriend slash Elena's history teacher moved in, and they got really close and then he died. Then her brother Jeremy got really sick, and then Bonnie died." Caroline seemed to have to take a minute to take this in herself. "Yeah, it's not been good for Elena. I didn't want to leave her. Plus, Klaus wouldn't let me leave even if I tried, not now."

Joan was stunned. How much bad luck could one place harbour? Death seemed to be as common as the common cold. Caroline was unnervingly calm about it too.

"And now, you've got a serial killer on your hands." Joan said in disbelief. "Jesus, what is the life expectancy around here?"

Caroline shrugged with a half smile. "So, what do you know about this killer?"

Joan pulled a folder out of her bag. "This is everything we have. It's not much, just profiles, theories. It's why we came down, Sherlock loves a mystery." She handed it to Caroline, who opened it and began reading.

"So, male, history of abuse and violence... accomplice?"

"I think so. How else is he stopping the second victim from running?"

"Tape?"

"No residue on the wrists, feet or around the mouth."

"Rope? Threatening? Sedative?"

"No robe burns, no bruising, no sign he uses other weapons and no trace of anything in the victim's blood. It's like they're hypnotised." Joan fretted. She could not work this out. He had to have an accomplice. But, these seemed like the crime of a loner. She rolled her eyes at her self; Sherlock would throw something at her if he knew she was relying on profiles and psychology. She imagined how he spat the word out with disgust and contempt. It made her smile.

"I don't get this guy. How could anyone do this, it's like, he doesn't want them to die, he just wants to see them suffer." Caroline ran her hands through her hair in frustration. Joan stifled a yawn behind her hand. It seemed the six hour car journey, commencing at 5am with only a cup of coffee and a blueberry muffin was catching up on her.

Caroline noticed. "Late night?"

"Early morning."

She looked confused. "You didn't drive here in one go, did you? It's like, not even 11am yet."

"Yeah, well, Sherlock's impatient."

Caroline gave her a pitied look. "There's a guest bedroom, you're welcome to go and have a nap, and I'll wake you up when the boys get back."

"No, no, it's fine..."

"You need to sleep if you're gonna be any help." Caroline gave her a warm smile. "There are some herbal sleeping pills in the bathroom cupboard if you like."

Joan paused. "You really don't mind?"

Caroline smiled. "Second door down the hall, bathroom is next door. You can borrow some pyjamas if you want. They'll be in the duffel bag on the floor."

Joan could have hugged her. She was exhausted and running on coffee fumes. She could see herself really warming to the younger girl, a genuinely compassionate and kind person. She gave her thanks, and went in to the bathroom.

It was small, but there was about ten different cupboards. As Joan opened them, many were nearly empty, with random tubes and bottles of ointment and such like. She opened the one under the sink, and finally found a small tub of herbal pills, claiming a full and rested sleep.

Something caught her eye; who keeps a freezer box in the bathroom cupboard? Curiosity overwhelmed her. It would be rude to look... damn it. Sherlock was rubbing off on her in all the worst ways. She clicked opened the box, and peeked inside.

"Jesus H Christ!" Joan jumped back, landing on her backside, gasping in horror at the freezer box.

Caroline came rushing in. "What is it..." She saw the box. "Oh, fuck."

"What the hell are you keeping blood for in your bathroom?" Joan snapped.

"Listen, Joan," Caroline got on her knees beside her, eye level. "this is all going to be fine. This is normal. Do not panic."

Despite herself, Joan felt overly calm. She slowly stood up, feeling her shoulders relaxing. It was all going to be fine.


	4. Alert (POV Klaus)

_Point of View: Klaus_

Abbey Browne had lived in her parent's house with her little sister, Anna, a girl only a year older than Caroline. He winced.

It seems the girls hadn't done much with it since their parents died; the house was traditional, the walls were crème with a wooden bottom half. The coffee table in the living room had a box of tissues, and several magazines all laid out so perfectly, it looked like something out of a catalogue. The walls, every table, surface, counter, was covered in pictures of their family. Many were just Abbey and Anna; two similarly dark haired girls, with creamy skin and blue eyes.

The kitchen stank of blood. Klaus knew what an overwhelming smell of blood was, but this was something new. It was made twice as horrific by the fact not a drop had been spilled. He'd been clever. He'd saved it all up.

"Odd, isn't it?" Sherlock broke the silence. "The lack of blood at such a violent crime."

Klaus wasn't sure if he liked his new companion. He was smart. Observant verging on annoying. His attention to even the most ridiculous detail was stunning.

"Anna was a vegetarian." he said suddenly. Klaus turned to find him with his head in the fridge. Sighing, he asked how he knew.

"Well, they labelled their food, and Anna hasn't got a label of any meat product at all."

"Why is that relevant?"

"It isn't." Sherlock said, slightly irritably. "But it is literally the only thing I can find out here. There is nothing. No out of place hair, blood drop, I can't even tell who died first." He randomly turned and stormed out the house, examining the front door.

Klaus leaned back against a wall. He wouldn't find anything. And even if he did, he doubted that a vampire from 1880 Egypt would have his DNA in 'the system'.

"Did they dust the buzzer for prints?"

"Yes."

"The door? The knocker? The frame?"

"Yes, yes and yes. And no, nothing."

Sherlock chewed his cheek in concentration. Klaus sensed he wasn't used to not being able to find anything, and it made him chuckle. He was like a puppy, trying desperately to reach a bone just too high above him.

He walked up and down the garden path. "What are you doing, Sherlock?"

"Trying to get into the mind of a killer. Where would he put his hands? His feet? Where would he look?" Sherlock waved his hands about wildly to demonstrate his point.

Klaus nodded sarcastically, completely sure that if an actual murderer couldn't find this guy, then pretending to be a killer would bring Sherlock no closer. He checked his phone; seven missed calls from Caroline. His heart started to race. What had happened? He rang her back quickly, begging her silently to answer the phone with every ring.

"Klaus! Jesus, why don't you ever answer your mobile?" she stormed down the phone at him.

"I'm sorry, what is it?"

"It's Joan." she said. "She found the freezer box."

Klaus froze. "She what?"

"She found it, I've compelled her to calm down but I'm freaking out..."

"Okay, okay, just don't panic." he lowered his voice, turning away from Sherlock. "Does she know?"

"No, she just thinks we're freaks who have bags of blood in the bathroom cupboard." Caroline hissed. "Klaus, you need to get back here now."

Klaus groaned. He promised he would and hung up on her. "Sherlock!"


	5. Revelation (POV Sherlock)

_**AN: **I've been on holiday with no internet for a week, and when I got back, I had a massive writer's block. Sorry about the gap; I'm working on chapter 6 as you read this!_

* * *

_**Point of View: Sherlock**_

Sherlock strolled over to Niklaus. He had decided that his companion was less than tolerable, with an annoying habit of loitering and questioning his methods. He was also a terrible liar.

"What is it?"

Klaus looked straight in his eyes, and Sherlock saw the sudden and bizarre change in his pupils. "You will come back to the house with me, ask no questions and cause no fuss."

Sherlock looked at him blankly, barely able to contain his smugness. "On the contrary, Mr Mikaelson, I will not."

Niklaus did a double take. His look of confusion quickly changed to one of anger. Quickly checking to make sure no one was looking, Niklaus shoved him against a wall and bared his ferocious side. Sherlock jumped back at the sight of his deformed features; his yellow eyes, the blackening veins that surrounded them, the visible fangs. Clamping a hand over his mouth, Niklaus sunk his teeth into the skin in the crook of Sherlock's neck. The pain was like fire, pure and undiluted, as he felt the blood sucked from his body. Niklaus quickly drew away, spitting out his blood and gagging.

"Vervain... what the... how did you know about us, the vervain?" he raged, grabbing the front of Sherlock's shirt, pressing him even harder into the wall.

"I did a little research into Mystic Falls before I came here. Little towns with bad killers always have a good back story, but I didn't realise this one was so _vibrant_." Sherlock almost laughed.

"That's why you arrived months after the first killings. You were researching us?" Niklaus spat.

"Yes. I stumbled across the research of one Isobel Flemming, a highly talented parapsychologist. It seems that see had quite the information bank on Mystic Falls, and of course all things supernatural. Almost begging for a lock picker to come along."

"So, you ingested vervain and latched onto the first supernatural you could find... what gave us away?" Niklaus stepped back slightly, looking almost impressed.

"Mr Donovan probably thought he was smart sending me to you, thinking a big bad Original hybrid would put me in my place..." Sherlock paused to admire the shock he had put on Klaus's face. "Oh, yes, I know all about your story, courtesy of the vaults in Isobel Flemming's office." Sherlock recalled how he had found Isobel's research in some journals, mentioning Mystic Falls when he was researching it. He had broken into her office, and using his lock-picking skills, he had gorged his brain on what she had to offer. The fact the young boy in the diner had given them the address of an Original was pure luck.

"You underestimated me then." Klaus growled. With one sharp movement of his hand, Sherlock slumped to floor unconscious.

* * *

Sherlock awoke, dazed and with a sore head, on the couch in Klaus's living room. Joan sat beside him, a mixed look of confusion and contentment on her face. She was idly playing with skirt.

He concentrated hard on what Klaus was saying to Caroline. They were speaking in near silent whispers, but he could make out the frame. Joan had discovered Caroline's supply of blood, and had been 'compelled' to be calm. This explained why she was happily admiring a painting while he wiped blood from his face. Caroline wanted to compel them both to leave Mystic Falls and forget the whole thing, but Klaus wanted to use them.

"He's good, maybe she's good too." he argued. "We're no closer to finding this guy than we were a month ago..."

"I don't care, Klaus, it's not fair to make them investigate this, they'll end up dead."

Sherlock glanced at Joan. They were together. Not a couple, but a pair. And that was this guy's MO. Duty made him want to stay. Maybe it was safer for them to leave. He got the familiar sinking sensation in his stomach whenever he thought about his life placing Joan in danger.

Caroline strode into the room. "Right, I need to explain some things."

Joan smiled pleasantly.

"Joan, I'm a vampire. Klaus is too, a more complicated version I guess." she said, sitting down in front of Joan's knees. "That's why I have blood in the bathroom, I don't feed on people. You're safe with me."

Sherlock looked at Joan's eyes, seeing the change in her pupils. "Are we safe from him?"

Caroline glanced at Klaus before answering. "Yes."

"We know the killer is a vampire. We think he was turned in 1882 in Egypt, but we don't know much else. He's been killing all over the globe ever since." she explained. Joan's eyes widened, but she remained calm. Sherlock took this information in, wondering how many people had died unknowingly at the hands of vampires. "Are you with me so far?"

Joan and Sherlock nodded. There was little else they could do.

"We want you to help. Klaus believes you are both very good at what you do, and thinks maybe a fresh pair of eyes might help us."

Sherlock glanced at Klaus, who gruffly nodded his agreement.

"Will you do it?"

"Is it dangerous?" Joan asked nervously.

"Of course it is, love." Klaus smirked. "You're chasing not just a serial killer, a serial killer who can't die."

"Who are Elijah and Rebekah? Why did you think they were responsible?" Sherlock asked suddenly.

"They are my siblings. Rebekah is a bit... touchy, explosive when she's angry. Elijah is a pacifist with a short fuse. Caroline thought it might have been one of them until we realised how far back the killings were; Rebekah has always been with me, Elijah comes and go's, but he's never far." Klaus explained.

"Have you called them?"

"We should, Klaus. If it is a vampire, they might know someone or something." Caroline faced him.

"Fine." he snorted. "So, will you help?"

Joan looked at Sherlock nervously. A woman of science, she was completely overwhelmed by this discovery. Usually, Joan gave little regard to what Sherlock thought if she believed something to be right. But now, she sat speechless, begging him with her eyes to take charge. He placed a hand on her shoulder; this was highly uncharacteristic of him, but this was no ordinary situation.

"We will help."


	6. Friend (POV Caroline)

**_Point of View: Caroline_**

The four of them sat in silence after Sherlock agreed to help. Klaus dismissed himself to ring Elijah and Rebekah.

"Well," Sherlock said, clearing his throat. "I guess you have a little more information than what you shared with us earlier."

Caroline made no comment, but walked into the kitchen and fetched the files stuffed in the draw. She paused to take a breath. She still had Joan's face of pure, crystal-cut fear etched on her mind. She was sweet, kind, respectful, unlike her partner. She was friendly, and she didn't deserve to have to deal with this. Caroline slammed the draw, grinding her teeth.

An inch of her was secretly delighted her secret was out. That was why she didn't immediately compel Joan to forget everything. _A sober companion_. Elena had told her about how Lexi tortured Stefan to get him off the blood; Caroline knew that she was in no position to torture Klaus. Lexi was much older and stronger and smarter than Stefan. Caroline was younger, weaker, and a lot less smart than Klaus. She hoped Joan might help her. She _prayed_ Joan might help her.

"You all right, love?" Klaus's voice made her jump.

"Yeah, I was just... thinking." she stammered.

He paused. "I know you don't want them here." She didn't reply. He moved on. "They're on odd pair, aren't they?"

"So are we." she smiled.

"Yin and yang, sweetheart." he shrugged. "I'm all darkness, you're full of light."

She beamed at him. He walked towards her, pulling her into his chest. "I would never let anyone hurt you, Caroline." he said, pressing his lips into the top of her head.

"I know."

He kept one arm wrapped around her shoulder as they walked back to the living room. Sherlock still had an awkward hand on Joan's shoulder, and she was ignoring it. They looked like two teenagers trying to find a foothold to make out and the back of a cinema. Desperate to touch, too scared to do it. Caroline couldn't resist smiling at them.

She handed the files to Sherlock, who flicked through them, muttering as he went. His eyes scanned the pictures of the bodies with an indifference Caroline found hard to stomach. She declared she was going to make tea.

"I'll help." Joan said, standing up. She followed her into the kitchen, and began pulling out cups for the four of them.

Caroline watched her in momentary silence. "I'm sorry this happened to you."

Joan looked up. "Don't be. You've only cured me of an ignorance, I just wish my discovery hadn't been so abrupt."

"You don't seem bothered."

"I'm not." she said simply. "Since I've been working with Sherlock, I've seen some horrible things, murder scenes, sex slaves, all the terrible things people do to each other. You've been kind, hospitable and friendly. You're one of the loveliest people I've met."

Caroline was touched. "Still, if you need someone to talk to, you know I'll understand."

"I know." Joan passed her a cup. "Do you want to talk about Klaus?"

Caroline looked at her quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"When I told you how I met Sherlock, you said Klaus had a drinking problem. I've learnt a lot about people since I've been with him, I can read them like a book. It wasn't a bottle of whiskey or vodka a night, was it?"

Caroline paused. "No, it was a sorority girl."

"You're worried."

"Of course I am. My friend, Stefan, went full Ripper a few times. He only got brought back when his friend Lexi tortured his mind into subduing. Klaus is... Klaus is complicated. It's not like that for him." Caroline explained. "Vampires can turn their emotions off, like a switch. Stefan stopped feeling, but Klaus feels. He just doesn't care."

Joan nodded, thinking. "You said he's getting better?"

"He's drinking like me," Caroline smiled. "from the blood bags we steal from hospital."

"Why?"

"Because I asked him to."

Joan smiled this time. "Well, there you go. You don't need to torture him. You might not be able to change him forever, Caroline. But you can help. It's different to drugs, you need blood to survive. But I think you'll do fine."

Caroline beamed. She knew Joan was right; blood wasn't like drinking. People could live without drinking. The need for blood was instinct. But Klaus was trying for her. As long as she stayed around, maybe he'd keep trying.

Klaus walked in. "Elijah just rang, love, he's on his way to the Grill if you want to go meet him."

Caroline looked to Joan. "Wanna come? Elijah's pretty nice, he's interesting." Joan nodded enthusiastically. "We'll bring Sherlock too."

Klaus kissed her goodbye as they three of them got into her car. Caroline knew Elijah did a lot of footwork for Klaus; she had a feeling he knew more than Klaus did. Only time would tell.


	7. Jamila (POV Klaus)

_**Point of View: Klaus**_

Klaus stood in the kitchen alone. Four cups of tea sat on the side, still steaming, from where the others had left them to go see Elijah. Oh well. He quite liked the stuff, he wasn't going to object to drinking it. He picked up the first cup, draining half of it. It was sweet.

"_You're worried."_

"_Of course I am..."_

Caroline's concern for him was unnecessary. Well, mostly. Klaus rarely wished Caroline wasn't so human, but he did now. He wished he could tear someone's throat out without having to come home and see her crestfallen face, so full of disappointment. He wished she wouldn't recoil from his touch after he fed. He wished she could understand.

He shook these images from his head; there were more important things at hand than his domestic disputes.

Prior to his return to Mystic Falls, Elijah had done a lot of the legwork for Klaus. Not out of laziness, more out of paranoia. So close to breaking the curse, Klaus had become obsessed with seeing it through. He refused to be apart from his witch, surrounded by his most trusted vampires. He knew that Elijah had come across many more vampires in his time. Come to think of it, Klaus had no idea where his older brother had been during 1882.

Klaus grabbed his car keys, remembering the address he had been told to go to. It wasn't far, no more than an hour out of town.

Very few people knew Gloria had a daughter before she died. And if her mother was anything to go by, she'd be worth a visit.

The house the address lead him to was old. However, it had been lovingly cared for; the white picket fence around the front garden had been not long painted, and the flowers and shrubs it enclosed were ripe and beautiful and strong smelling. The curtains at the front of the house were quintessentially Southern, drawn apart in a perfect, symmetric shape. It was not what he had expected.

As he made his way up the front path, the door opened. He paused, expecting someone to appear, but no one did. Cautiously, he walked further towards it.

"Come in, Niklaus."

He jumped despite himself. Shaking himself, he walked in. The inside was very clean and light. The kitchen was filled with glass fronted cabinets and doilies. Vases of flowers littered the place, and a white cat sat idly on one of the chairs at the dining table, it's white tail flicking at the air.

"I thought witches were supposed to have black cats."

A woman appeared; she was, like Gloria, dark skinned but her hair was black. She was younger. He put her at no more than 30. She wore a full length dress, many layered, much like the ones that were worn in the 1800's. She picked up the skirt as she walked.

"I don't use my broom for anything other than sweeping, Niklaus. Sorry to disappoint you." Her accent was foreign, strongly. African? Creole? He wasn't sure.

"You know me." he said simply.

"Niklaus Mikaelson, original hybrid, half brother to Elijah, Finn, Kol and Rebekah, son to Esther and... werewolf, unknown." her voice lingered gratingly on the last part. "What is it that you want, Niklaus?"

"You know me, I do not know you."

"I am unknowable by nature, but you may call me Jamila." she said, drawing a seat, moving the cat onto her lap as she sat. "Sit, please. Why did you seek me out?"

"There is a vampire killing in my town, I can't find him. I hoped you might be able to." he said, taking a seat opposite her.

"Vampires kill all the time."

"Not like this," he assured her. "He is brutal, he tortures, delights in the kill. He doesn't hide it, either. He is a risk to us all."

She considered this. "I suppose it is my duty to find this vampire, if he is as bad as you say."

He nodded. "I am thankful."

Jamila fetched several candles, lighting them as she set them down. She took her seat, closed her eyes, and began to mutter something to herself.

"I have her, I see her."

"Her?" Klaus said quizzically. Why was he surprised? He thought of Katerina, Rebekah, Rose... No, this was not a surprise at all.

Jamila nodded. "She is... she was young, when she was turned. I can feel her youth. But there is so much darkness. She is surrounded, by the blackness of death and the red of blood. I feel her fire, it burns within her. She is... she is so angry, Niklaus. I see blood. So much blood. She is fuelled by it, she longs for it, she lives for it..."

Klaus nodded impatiently. "Where is she?"

"She is in Mystic Falls... she is hungry. No, she is... hunting. She's hunting." Jamila's face paled in fear. "I see a girl. I see two girls."

"Where in Mystic Falls?"

"Such anger, Niklaus. This girl, all she feels, is anger and resentment and fury... she will kill soon again. But something has changed. Something is different this time. She's... nervous?"

"Where is she Jamila?" Klaus snapped.

"There is a girl, I know her face, I have seen that face..." Jamila pursed her lips as Klaus groaned. "I have seen her face on you, Niklaus. She is etched on the very core of your soul love like a love heart on a tree... who is she, Niklaus? Who is the blonde?"

Klaus's heart dropped. "That's Caroline."

"Caroline is a piece of a puzzle so long awaiting to be fitted together..."

"Is she hunting Caroline?" Klaus raged.

"...the final piece... this girl has searched so long, I feel it, she is close to what she wants..."

"Why would she want Caroline?"

"There is a man." she said sharply. "She sees him... she knows him... Niklaus, she feels such rage for this man..."

Jamila's eyes shot open, causing Klaus to jump back in his seat. His heart and his mind was racing; why would she want Caroline?

"Elijah."

"What?" Klaus was so confused.

"Elijah... she hates him, she wants him to suffer... it was him."

"What was him, what did he do?"

"Elijah turned her." she said simply. "You need to go back, I cannot locate her any closer without channelling something of hers. Caroline is in danger. Elijah is in danger. Go, Niklaus."

Klaus stood up, nodding. "Thank you!" he yelled as he ran down the front path, clambering back into his car.

He picked up his phone, ringing Caroline as quickly as he could.


	8. Elizabeth (POV Joan)

_**Point of View: Joan**_

The Grill was mostly empty; a few tables were occupied with people having lunch and a smattering of day-drinkers had taken seat at the bar. Caroline lead them towards a man, sitting alone. He was absently stirring a coffee, his eyes focused somewhere else. He stood out, for he was dressed in a sharp, black suit. He had high cheekbones and piercing eyes.

The man made her nervous; so strong was his presence that you could literally see his strength emanating from him in visible waves.

"Elijah." Caroline said warmly.

The man, Elijah, stood up, embracing her. "Caroline, so good to see you. I'm glad to hear you are keeping my dear brother in check." He turned to Joan and Sherlock. "You must be Miss Watson and Mr Holmes?"

"Joan, please." she held out her hand. He shook it firmly, then offered it to Sherlock, who cautiously took it.

Elijah had a strong accent, like Klaus. Well built and well mannered, he left Joan more than a little hot under the collar. He indicated for them all to take a seat with him. Sherlock's phone rang, but he silenced it.

"I understand you have a murderous problem in town?" he said, the tiniest touch of humour in his voice.

"Yes," Caroline said, fishing the file from her bag. "This is all we have it him so far. You wouldn't happen to remember where you were in 1882?"

He looked surprised. "You two certainly did your homework, no doubt Klaus has been calling in all sorts of favours..." He flicked through the file, thinking. "1882? Why, I was in... Africa."

Joan couldn't hide her disbelief. This was... unbelievable. She looked at Caroline, who had a similar look painted on her face.

"Egypt?" she said hopefully.

Elijah looked startled. "How did you know that?"

"Klaus thinks that's when this vampire was turned."

Elijah's face began to twitch, clearly discomforted. He carefully set down the file, cleared his throat and interlinked his fingers under his chin. Sherlock's phone rang again.

"Elijah, what is it?"

"I wish you had called sooner, Caroline. I know who your vampire is." he said simply. "Her name is Elizabeth Walters. I met her when she was human, when I was travelling around Africa. She caught me feeding one night, and it turned out she was a hemotomaniac."

"She had a blood fetish?" Sherlock asked quizzically.

"As a human?" Caroline gasped. "And now she's a vampire... Jesus."

"Yes, she was... eccentric. She was the only daughter of one of the British landowners, very lonely, very bored." He cleared his throat. "We... shared."

"Shared?" Joan looked to Caroline was an explanation. Caroline grimaced.

"He drank from her and she drank from him." she explained.

"Egypt was gripped in war in 1882, I imagine she was one of the civilian casualties. I left Egypt not long after I met her, someone had delivered a lead on where Katerina was. You will understand," he said more to Caroline. "I was still trying to get back into Klaus's good books at this time."

"So, she died with your blood in her system. That's how she became a vampire?" Joan asked, piecing everything together. Elijah nodded.

Sherlock's phone began to ring a third time. "I must get this, excuse me." He dismissed himself and walked outside.

Joan couldn't imagine the situation the poor girl found herself in; lost, confused, a new creature with new cravings and new feelings, abandoned by the only person she knew held a connection to this new life. Despite herself, she felt a drop of pity for her.

"What did she look like, Elijah?" Caroline pressed.

He smiled sadly. "Utterly ordinary. Light hair, light skin. Petite. Honestly, Caroline, in a thousand years, I have seen a hundred thousand faces. I doubt I could pull her from a crowd."

Joan was disappointed. There was countless young, pale girls in this town. She could be any of them. She racked her memory for any that stood out, but her thoughts were interrupted by Sherlock's reappearance.

"Caroline, I don't suppose you have a laptop I could borrow back at your place?"

She looked confused. "Yeah, it's in the spare room." She handed him a key.

Joan looked at him questioningly. "Something come up?"

"Gregson has a double murder plus abduction, he's emailed me pictures of the crime scene but my phone screen does them no justice." he said, eager to go. Joan nodded knowingly, and he bid a hasty farewell.

He left Joan with Caroline and Elijah. 'Awkward silence' was perhaps not the term best used to describe what hung between them all, 'dumbfounded' would be more suitable. Caroline was chewing on her bottom lip, the cogs in her brain ticking furiously. Elijah had his eyes closed, head in his hands, breathing heavily. Joan felt utterly useless surrounded by people with more knowledge and better equipment for fighting this.

"Klaus mentioned he knew someone who might know... something." Caroline muttered, more to herself. "We should get back."

Elijah waved them both goodbye, and they walked out to Caroline's car.

Throwing open her door, Caroline picked up her phone which she had left on the seat.

"Whoops, seven missed calls from Klaus." she giggled slightly. "God, he's impatient." She went to call him back when they both heard a sob coming from near them.

Joan caught Caroline's eye, and she put the phone back on the seat. Cautiously, they walked towards the car in front. A young woman was crying, her lead leant against her car as she knelt in front of the rear wheel. She had a spare beside her, and some tools, but she looked totally lost.

"Excuse me, are you okay?" Joan asked softly. The woman looked up, her face tear stained and her eyes red.

"Yeah," she sobbed, wiping her eyes. "I've just got a flat, and I have no money to call a mechanic and I have to get to my sister's because she's really upset... you know the girls that got taken a little while back, Abbey and Anna? She was really close to them, she'd cut up."

Joan guessed this woman was close to them too, she was shaking.

"I just can't get this damn tire off." she wailed, slamming her hand on the flat. She winced, clenching it in pain.

"Oh, honey, don't worry." Caroline swept forward. "It'll be okay, we'll help you." She pulled the girl up into a hug.

Joan couldn't help but smile at Caroline; the girl was an angel, really. She walked towards the tools, as Sherlock had taught her how to change a tire.

Before she got there, Caroline let out a gasp of pain. Joan turned around, alarmed, but the woman already had her shoved in the back of the car.

Joan opened her mouth to scream, but a hand was clamped over her mouth.

"Shut up, get in the car."

She saw the tell tale change in the woman's pupils before she felt the compulsion. She stood up silently, getting in the car with Caroline's shaking body.

"Vervain dart." the woman said smugly. "Work's a treat,"


	9. Deal (POV Sherlock)

_**Point of View: Sherlock**_

Sherlock typed his response to Gregson's e-mail at a furious speed, quickly recounting all that he could see and tell from the few images that he had been sent. Pressing send, he let out a long breath; the girl that had been abducted had been 14 years old. It never failed to fascinate him what human beings were capable of doing to each other in the right circumstances, in a strangely morbid way. Joan would disprove.

He rang her, not for the first time. She'd failed to pick up, but he assumed she was still talking with Caroline and Elijah. Elijah. He was a curious character, very polite and well mannered with soft hands and a smile that welcomed you in. It made him suspicious.

Klaus was similar. He had the sense of humour (as well as patience and tolerance) of a teenage boy. He was all smiles and jovial comments, but Sherlock believed that Elijah posed a similar threat to Klaus once you had crossed the line on to his bad side.

He glanced at his phone screen; he'd been gone for over an hour. They couldn't have much more to discuss. He turned his phone over in his hands in mild frustration. It was not like Watson to ignore her phone, She would have sent a text telling him to stop by now. She would have picked up. She would have turned her phone off. She would have done a whole manner of things beside simply ignore him.

Klaus disrupted his trail of thought by slamming the door against the hallway wall with a crash. He burst into the room, pale faced and sweating.

"Where are they?" he snapped.

"Who?" Sherlock said stupidly, his mind else where.

Klaus rolled his eyes incredulously. "The fucking Nazis. Sherlock, where are the girls?"

"I left them with Elijah." he stammered.

"Why isn't Caroline answering her phone?"

Sherlock's stomach plummeted. Neither of them were answering their phones. Neither. Both. Pair. Elizabeth Walters hunted pairs.

Sherlock could feel his heart pound against the wall of his chest. "Could this vampire take Caroline?"

The muscles in Klaus's jaw jumped and flinched. Sherlock knew he was thinking the same thing. "Caroline is hardly a year old. This vampire is 130 years old. Caroline wouldn't stand a chance." He heard the hollowness in his voice. The fear. The undiluted terror. It was unnervingly uncharacteristic.

"We need to find them."

"And where do you propose we start?" he snarled. "She's not going to torture and kill them in the middle of the road."

There was a knock at the door. Klaus shot there before Sherlock's eyes, his knuckled whitening at the grip he held on the door knob. He swung it open.

Sherlock joined him at his side, staring at a woman who stood in the door. She was short, thin, with ghost white skin and strawberry blonde hair. She was smiling pleasantly at Klaus, who was returning her look with sheer bewilderment.

"Who are you?" he asked shortly.

"My name is Elizabeth Walters. I'm going to suggest now that you don't kill me." she said as lightly as one might comment on the weather.

"That's her." Sherlock explained. Klaus still did not know her name, but this revelation caused his eyes to yellow and his voice to become gruff and snarly.

He slammed her against the wall with such force that plaster crumbled where her head had made contact. She grunted slightly, but simply brushed the power from her shoulder, and fished something out of her pocket.

"Where is Caroline?" Klaus wrapped his fingers around her throat and lifted her off the floor. "Tell me or I will hang you from the rafters with your own intestines."

Sherlock gulped at his vivid imagery, but couldn't quite bring himself to call it excessive. If he was in any place to make such threats, he doubted he'd resist.

"Yes, by all means, kill me. But since I'm the only person who knows where your dearly beloved is, I think I'm worth more to you alive." she winked at him. Sherlock could see the frustration building behind Klaus's eyes, and the blood drops dripping from Elizabeth's neck where his claws had broken her pale skin.

"Caroline will get out of wherever you're keeping her, she's smarter than you think."

Elizabeth smiled. It was sickly sweet. She held up what she had fished out of her pocket; an intricate silver ring with a blue gemstone he knew as lapis lazuli in the middle. She hit the floor with a _thud_ as Klaus dropped her, snatching the ring from her fingers.

"Klaus, what is that?"

"It's Caroline's daylight ring." His voice was barely a breath. "It's what keeps her from burning in the sun."

His eyes were back on Elizabeth. "She's a good as dead."

Elizabeth drew herself up, brushing herself down, combing her fingers through her hair. She let out a girlish giggle before continuing. "Caroline is currently sat in the basement of a house, strapped to a chair, unable to move. She's fine for now, but when the sun changes it's position in the sky, she will burn, and she will die." She spat the last word out with frightening contempt.

"Where's Joan?" Sherlock snarled.

"Joan? The pretty Asian? She's down there too. But if Caroline dies, I doubt I'll survive the night, and you wont find her before she dies of dehydration." she beamed.

Sherlock glanced at Klaus. He was deliberately ignoring his eye contact; Sherlock knew that she was right. Klaus would kill Elizabeth the second he knew Caroline was dead, and all his hopes of finding Joan along with it.

"What do you want?" Klaus said quietly.

She paused to revel in her new found power. "Have you ever been to Egypt? Without the power to defend yourself from the sun?"

Klaus shook his head.

"I have. I take it you didn't wake up in the sunniest continent on the planet, a new creature, alone, confused... _on fire_." she growled.

"It look me _months_ to get out of Egypt and find a witch. I suppose I'm lucky Elijah told me about his ring before he abandoned my dead corpse, or I doubt I would have survived much longer." she laughed bitterly. "And that is what I want. I want Elijah to _burn_."

"I'm not handing my brother over to die." Klaus said helplessly.

"You will bring me Elijah or Caroline will burn," she said defiantly. "and Joan will drown in her own blood."

"Here's my number, call me when you have what I want." With that, she stood up, handed Klaus a slip of paper, and walked away. "By the way, if either of you follow me, they're both dead anyway."


	10. Torture (POV Caroline)

_**AN: A massive thank you to everyone who is following, favouriting and reviewing this fic. A very big thank you to Dark-Supernatural-Angel who has been constantly reviewing this fic, and is probably the sole reason I even bothered continuing, so thank you!**_

_**Point of View: Caroline**_

_Earlier on..._

Caroline awoke, her limbs heavy and her skin aching. She subconsciously knew something was keeping her still, but her head was screaming, and she wasn't sure what it was. Her vision was hazy, but she could tell she was in a basement; it was dark and musty. She tried to remember how she got here, but all she remembered was being shoved into a car with Joan... Joan! She meekly tried calling out her friend's name, but the word stuck in her throat.

"Caroline?"

Joan's voice brought her to her senses. The poor girl looked terrified. She was sat in a chair, hands placed on her lap in the calmest of manners, and she knew in that instant what had happened.

"She took us, didn't she?" Caroline choked. "Elizabeth?"

"Ooh, this one's quick." A new voice made their heads snap round.

A girl, young and pale skinned, was lounging a plush chair, facing them. He legs hung idly over one arm, and long strawberry blonde curls hung over the other. She was, annoyingly, very pretty. Big brown eyes and a wide, soft smile. No wonder Elijah was so taken with her.

"I've been waiting for you to wake up." she smiled. "You're hooked up to an IV drip of vervain though, so don't try anything stupid, it'll only hurt."

Caroline suddenly knew why she was in so much pain; a needle was sticking from her hand, and as she followed the tube up, it was indeed attached to an IV bag. Elizabeth had drawn a smiley face on the bag.

"Adorable, isn't it?" she smirked. "Sorry about the changes in tactics, but you're proving a nuisance. Humans can be compelled to go inside, sit down, be quiet, but you are just _awkward_."

"Sorry to be such a pain." she retorted sarcastically. She noticed she was chained to the chair at the wrists, ankles and waist. She struggled against her constraints, but the contact her skin made with the metal felt like she was pulling against knives. She winced, but tried again.

"Caroline, honey, stop. It won't work." Elizabeth came and sat crossed legged in front of her. She looked so young. "You see, I've been writing this script for quite some time. When I knew what a huge role you'd play, I just had to make some adjustments with the set. Hence the IV drip, that was a stroke of genius. Also, you've got a little work lamp. With a UV bulb."

"Ultra violet?" Joan said nervously. "Is that to mimic the sun?"

Elizabeth turned around. "My, my, my, she's a smart one. Yes, honey, it is."

_I wonder if my daylight ring will work against that,_ Caroline thought anxiously. She subconsciously felt for the ring on her fingers. Her heart began to race as she realised it wasn't there.

"You bitch, you took my ring." she growled.

Elizabeth turned back to her. "Oh yes, sorry. But I didn't spend all that time mapping out the sun's position in the basement throughout the day for you _not_ to burn, silly."

Caroline looked behind her; sure enough, there was a series of lines, each with a time written above it. The sun light fell just after the 12pm line. The line that intersected Caroline's chair was 1pm.

"Why am I here?"

She smiled sweetly. "You know Elijah left me in Egypt a vampire, no ring, hardly any knowledge of what I was or what to do. Unfortunately, he's become all cold and detached from our world, and the only other person who could get him to do a damn thing seemingly had no weaknesses for me to exploit."

"You mean Klaus?"

"Yes. But all of a sudden, a blessing from the Gods... you arrive. Klaus is totally smitten with you, and he would do anything for you. Maybe even deliver me his brother."

Caroline began piecing it all together. Driven by hatred, revenge and what she suspected was mild psychosis, Elizabeth was using her a ransom to get Klaus to deliver Elijah to her. This pretty, poor girl who was left unknowingly to die in the hot African sun was on a 130 year rampage and Caroline had unwittingly found herself in the eye of the storm.

"Klaus will tear your fucking head off when he gets to you, not before he compels you to tell him where we are." Caroline snarled.

"I doubt it." she snorted. "I'm on vervain, honey. And I don't think he's willing to take the risk, not with your life at stake."

"What about me? Elijah won't stick his leg out for me. Neither will Klaus."

Caroline caught Joan's eye. She looked so scared, sat, immobilised. Caroline had been compelled, but she'd never really been conscious of it; Joan knew full well what had happened to her. Elizabeth would have made sure of that, it was half the fun. Joan was sat, possibly waiting to die. Caroline resented herself for feeling an ounce of pity for Elizabeth.

"Oh, you'd be surprised. Elijah likes to pretend he'd noble and honourable, and I don't think he could stand having Caroline, a genuinely good person, witness him allowing an innocent girl to be killed in his name. Likewise, Klaus knows you two are getting chummy. I think he's give it a go, saving you." Elizabeth stretched out on the floor in between them both. "That's half the fun, getting a couple of Originals to run around like headless chickens."

"And what if they don't? What if they leave me here?" she said solemnly.

"Well," Elizabeth smiled. "a girl's gotta eat."

Joan let out a sob, clenching her fists, probably the only movement her compulsion allowed her.

"Urgh, you two are boring." Elizabeth got to her feet. "I'm going to tell the boys of my little plan here, don't move!"

She gave a little wave and blew them a kiss as she departed, disappearing up some stairs. Caroline let out a scream, desperately trying to fight her way out of the chair, fighting with all her strength against the metal, but every second of contact was like fire on her skin and her muscles ached so much, it was like she'd ran from one end of the country to the other. She saw Joan looking at her helplessly, and seeing the pain on her friend's face only made her more desperate. She gave one last attempt, trying to see past the pain, pulling on the wrist constraints, but all she achieved was a burning sensation in her arms and tears in her eyes. For the first time in a long time, Caroline Forbes gave up.


	11. Author's Note

I'm really sorry to anyone following this story, I am so grateful to you all. I'm not deleting it, but I am stepping away for a little bit. It's left me so uninspired, and any writing I do for it, I feel just isn't my best, which means it isn't worth it anymore. I will come back to it one day, hopefully with new ideas, but that just won't be today.

Again, I am sorry, and thank you for all the support and reviews and follows and alerts, they mean so much.

Jess xo


End file.
